


Just to Annoy Them

by FactoryWorker8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryWorker8/pseuds/FactoryWorker8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is trying to work and there's an aggressively heterosexual couple opposite him. Things go downhill from there,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Annoy Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a thing that actually happened to me, although instead of making out with the guy we just chatted loudly with the people on the sofas next to us and generally looked not-straight. It seemed to work a bit.  
> Has now been beta'd by [wabbitwanderer95](http://wabbitwanderer95.tumblr.com/)

Stiles had a few hours to kill before his next lecture and was currently sitting on the sofas in the campus hub doing a bit of reading for one of his upcoming classes. Scott had been with him but had needed to go speak to a teacher about something, and was going to be gone for at least half an hour. Even if it might have been more fun to sit talking about nothing, Stiles was kind of glad he was on his own right now. He was in the zone. He was powering through a super boring article on ancient religion.

Or he had been, until the couple opposite him had sat down.

They were disgusting. Worse than Scott and Alison had been. The guy was sitting with his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders and was speaking. Sounds fairly innocuous, normal. But no. Every pause for breath all Stiles would hear was a loud smooching sound. He looked up carefully, and saw the guy kissing his girlfriend’s temple. Not lips, her head. That should be quiet!

Stiles was quickly losing focus and needed to do something. He contemplated texting Lydia to come and have a loud conversation with him about how forced heterosexual relationships in the media were but decided to suck it up instead. 

Thankfully, he spotted his favourite grump walking past.

“Derek, hey!” he called out.

“Stiles”, Derek responded, changing course to sit down on the sofa next to Stiles.

“Thank god you’re here man,” Stiles whispered. “The couple opposite us are so …” Smooch “Eugh they’re so gross. I mean come on, get a room, some of us are trying to work. See, again!”

Derek raised an eyebrow and then set his bag down on the floor, pulling out a notebook. “That’s what’s annoying you?”

Stiles huffed. “Have you heard them?” he hissed. “Every few seconds all I can hear is ‘mwah’ and it’s gross. Some of us are trying to get a degree here. I could have essays due in.” He sat back, crossed his arms, and pouted.

“Stiles, it’s the first week. Please stop with the dramatics. Auditions aren’t until next week.” Derek deadpanned, looking down at his page.

“Oh har har. I considered asking Lydia to have an overly loud conversation with me about heterosexual couples in the media but I figured that she has better things to do. But seriously, why does he feel the need to kiss her every few seconds? It’s just icky.”

Stiles tucked himself into Derek’s side and pulled his laptop off the table and onto his knees, trying desperately to focus on the words on the screen and not the sounds in front of him that were so blatantly trying to rub it in his face that he was in fact single.

After about five minutes, Derek turned to rest his head on Stiles’.

“You know what we could do?”

“What could we do, Sourwolf?”

“We could be worse than them.”

Stiles turned toward Derek and saw a spark in his eyes. “You mean pretend to be dating just to piss off some heterosexuals?” He laughed quietly. “You are incredible.”

The tops of Derek’s ear went pink but Stiles didn’t notice as he leaned in to give Derek a sloppy, and very loud, kiss on the nose.

Derek responded by kissing him on the mouth, and things kind of descended from there, the two of them making sure that they were loud enough to annoy the couple in front of them.

Stiles wasn’t sure quite how long later it was, but eventually he looked around and saw only Scott sitting on the sofa across from them, with a bemused smile on his face.

“Something you guys want to tell me?” he goaded. “I’ve got pictures too.”

“We were …” Stiles started. “uh, well there was this annoying couple, seriously Scott they were so annoying, anyway this intelligent guy here suggested being more annoying than them and”

“We were making out” Derek cuts in, straight to the point.

“Well are you guys dating now?” Scott asked. “I mean it would be about time.”

“Wait what?” Stiles asked, “What do you mean ‘about time’? There’s no ‘about time’ about any of this.”

At the same time Derek responded with “If Stiles wants to” and shrugged his shoulders, turning back to his notes.

A strange silence hung in the air as Stiles processed what Derek had just said.

“You jerk!” Stiles thumped Derek on the shoulder. “Oh my god you can’t just land that on me. ‘If Stiles wants to’. You’re an asshole.” Stiles sits back and pouts again.

“So is that a no?” Derek smirks, raising one eyebrow.

“No it’s not a no. We’re very much dating. I’m just being annoyed with you ok.”

Derek laughs, puts an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, kisses his hair and just says “ok”.


End file.
